


something

by Noctstar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctstar/pseuds/Noctstar





	something

Roxas was a lonely kid. An amnesiac orphan who got zero attention from anyone. It was like he didn't exist. One day he was wandering through walmart, aimlessly dragging his feet with a glazed over expression on his eyes. If anyone bumped into him it made him kinda happy; it meant he was real, right? Another human being was making contact with him. Flashing red lights caught his attention from the corner of his eye: a racing game. How many times had he walked by and never noticed it? He walked over to it, fumbling in his baggy jeans for some quarters. He sat down and read the instructions as he fed the machine. Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk. Four quarters, making noise in the universe, because of him. He was caught off guard when the screen flashed and took his picture, asking him to input a user name for the score board. He looked ridiculous but he did as told, typing in ROX13. He scanned the names of the other players, someone named XION topping the charts. 

The game started, and much to Roxas' suprise, he ended up winning. He even smiled a bit. As much as his face could. He thought about the current score board leader, XION. The kid must come here alot. Roxas got a funny little idea: he'd keep coming back here. 

He wasn't sure why, really. He'd just find himself coming back to the racing game almost every day. He'd only ever play once, and then leave. Pretty soon he was on the charts. Seeing his name up there shocked him, but made him feel kinda warm and fuzzy. XION would see his name, too. 

Almost a month had passed, and Roxas was number two on the chart, right under XION. He was excited to see his name there every day, and felt like he was communicating with XION, in some way, like they were friends. As he was fishing for coins, a dark figure seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "So. You must be ROX13." Roxas choked on his own spit, fell out of the chair, and spazzed out his arms, flinging coins everywhere. "Oh, gods, sorry, uh, yeah, that's me! Aha, I um, I think I've been wanting to meet you..." the blond stammered, as he scrambled to pick up his coins. Xion crouched down and reached for a coin at the same moment Roxas did, their hands touching briefly. They both froze, ocean blue eyes meeting each other. "I'm Xion. Nice to meet you finally" the brunette smiled.


End file.
